


Mirror

by RedNightDeer



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Clark Kent, these two are horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Clark discovers that he likes sex with Bruce near mirrors.-Kinktober day 3: mirrors
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Mirror

It was a weird felling to fuck Bruce in the bathroom.

No, this was a wrong formulation. They had fucked plenty of times in bathrooms.

It was a weird felling to fuck Bruce in the guest bathroom of the Kent farm house  _ while _ they had guest and only a thin wall was separating them. 

It was  _ even weirder  _ when the guests were old friends of his parents, people that saw him grow up.

But even if in a little part of his brain Clark was a little bit disturbed by this, the other part, the majority, that could see Bruce’s expression in the mirror was telling him ‘shut up and keep fucking him harder’.

Bruce was against the sink, his slacks a pool at his left foot. His right leg was up and on the counter, giving room to Clark’s powerful thrusts. 

His hands were on the mirror and his arms were bending and unbending with every move of Clark. 

His black pullover had been rolled up and had been tucked in his mouth so he wouldn’t make much noises. 

Clark’s both hands were on Bruce’s chest, fumbling with the pink nipples and Clark was watching his work. 

His head was seated in the crook of Bruce’s neck and while he glanced at how he pinched Bruce’s chest, he mostly looked at the man’s face. 

Bruce was lost in pleasure, his eyes had a veil of lust on them and he looked far away, drowned under all the great sensations. 

Clark knew they had to get out of this place right now because it had already been five minutes they had left their guests alone but watching Bruce’s face, his expression, the way he rolled up his eyes and muffled.... Well Clark wanted to stay in this small space for a week. 

It was the first time they had had sex in front of a mirror and  _ actually _ used it for erotic means. 

Clark liked this. He loved fucking Bruce form behind but he always was sad he couldn’t see Bruce’s face during the act. With the mirror, this was not a problem anymore. 

Clark swore as he was coming into Bruce that he would place many mirrors in their bedroom. On the ceiling, on the walls. He didn’t care. They were getting mirrors.


End file.
